Her Glass Heart
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: Or, how Adam Davenport knows Mia Comenzo is broken. / Set a little bit before Say Something, before Mia admitted herself in the Sanatarium. / Adam POV. Oneshot. Angsty Adia, some Chia and some Bradam. /


**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hi guys. This is a very important AN. Please, please read it right now. I won't ask you to read it again. Please keep this in mind:**

**A/N: THIS IS A VERY, VERY, VERY SERIOUS WARNING/TRIGGER WARNING THAT NEEDS TO BE READ: THIS STORY HAS ATTEMPTED SUCIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THIS STORY MIGHT BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME OF YOU GUYS. IF YOU ARE TOUCHY WITH THIS KIND OF STUFF OR HAVE ATTEMPTED SUICIDE OR HAVE DONE/ TRIED TO DO ANYTHING OF THE LIKE (cutting, depressing thoughts have gotten/ or are currently getting bullied,) CLICK THE BACK BUTTON IMMEDIATELY. I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANY COMPLAINING OR GET HATE ABOUT IT. I am trying to look out for you guys. I don't want you hurting yourselves. Thank you for reading this AN.**

**…Okay, I'm sorry about that, I had to warn you all in case any of you are sensitive to that kind of stuff. So, if you haven't turned away from this fanfiction/threeshot yet, please enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

She's falling into darkness and he can see it.

Her brokenness effects them all. Mia must be able to see it. She should be able to see it clearly, but he isn't too sure of what she pays attention to anymore. It's like her body is here, but her soul and her heart and her brain are somewhere far away. Far, far away, and she can't get her life back together. He doesn't think that anyone will be able to fix her, not even Chase. Adam winces every time she stares blankly at a wall or stares at someone or something for too long.

She blanks out most of the time, doesn't even bother to open her mouth sometimes. She's broken, and no one has a clue on how to fix her. How can you fix a broken girl when she doesn't want to be fixed?

Her brokenness effects them in painful ways. He can see it happening all around him. It hurts to see his family members- and Bree and Addison and Erin- so broken. It hurts a lot.

Bree doesn't smile as much as she used to. She lays on the couch and let's out the occasional sob. Chase has become more likely to glitch and to snap at someone because he's stressed out. Adam doesn't make as much stupid jokes as he did before, and, like Bree, he doesn't smile a whole lot anymore. Leo cries a little bit at random times. Addison stays silent for most of the time during dinner and throughout the day. Mr. Davenport doesn't gloat about himself as much as he used to do anymore. Tasha looks crestfallen sometimes, but she tries to be as positive as possible for her family. Erin stares at something for far too long. And Eddy looks like he's been tossed around like a rag doll sometimes. He looks physically sick sometimes, too, and cyborgs aren't supposed to get sick. At least, he doesn't think that they get sick. He could be wrong.

Mia barely goes to school anymore. Her grades are still perfect, but she doesn't seem to be 'all there,' as some people might call it. She seems destroyed now.

Mia is broken. Adam can tell she's broken, how she's falling into darkness, and how she might not ever be the same again if she comes out of the dark state she's in right now. She's drowning in darkness. It's plainly there. They can all see it. But Adam can see the way she doesn't smile at him- or anyone, or anything that they do- anymore. The way she lays in bed until three thirty in the afternoon, only coming downstairs to get food or a drink or use the bathroom or something else of the like. She doesn't hug Chase at all, doesn't smile when he kisses her lips anymore, doesn't giggle when he picks her up, which would make her legs automatically wrap around his waist and she peppers his face and his neck in different size and length kisses. She used to do that all the time. Now she just blankly stares at Chase as if she's trying to remember who he is, why he's here.

The first time that happened, Bree had said that she's just having a bad day. And then it got worse, kept continuing to happen. Now Bree is doubting her own words. She can see her sister is breaking into a billion pieces and she is powerless to help.

Or maybe Mia's already broken. Adam isn't sure of that anymore. He isn't sure of anything anymore.

"Mia, what is the fastest animal in the world?" Adam asks, but he already knows the answer to that question. It's a cheetah.

"The fastest animal in the world is the cheetah." She replies instantly, then falls silent.

This has been happening a lot recently. She doesn't speak to anyone unless she is directly spoken to. She goes on missions, does her job, and then once the mission is over, she goes back to bed. Mr. Davenport says it's depression. Adam thinks he's right. Because even though Mr. Davenport can be wrong (after all, he is human and humans make mistakes,) he's pretty positive that Mr. Davenport knows what's wrong with her.

Depression.

Mia had just simply shrugged it off when Bree mentioned it to her, which made him worry about her. His first instinct is to hold Mia in his arms. The second instinct is to confront Bree about what Mia is going through.

So instead of hugging Mia in his arms- because he's scared of what that could do, what inside her he could possibly trigger and set off because she's pretty unpredictable with her emotions and what she's feeling, (and, not to mention, Mia's powers are highly sensitive and triggered by her current state of emotion,) right now- he confronts his girlfriend of a year about that, about what Mia is going through, because he cares about her well being and he wants to see Mia get better.

"Bree," he says, and she looks up from her phone, setting it down onto the other side of her, a questioning glance on her tan face.

"Yeah, Adam? What's wrong?"

He grabs her hand as he sits down, which pulls her up against his chest, and her arms go around his back while she rests her head on his chest.

He sighs a little bit. "It's about Mia."

Her face darkens. "What about my little sister?"

He winces a little bit. "Mia has depression, and I'm scared how it's effecting her."

Now it's her turn to sigh. "It's effecting her pretty badly, from what I've seen. From what we've all seen."

He hesitates, scared to ask this question. It's been bugging him for days on end. "…Do you think she might do something drastic?"

Bree's warm brown eyes grow filled with uncertainty and the barest hints of fear. "I… I don't think she will."

Adam holds her closer to his chest. "She won't. Mia's smart and strong." He tries to reassure her as well as himself.

"But what if she breaks?" She whispers in a small voice, and his heart plummets down to his stomach, and he bites his lip to keep from crying at how scared his girlfriend sounds.

Adam shakes his head, planting a kiss to the top of her forehead. "Her heart may be made out of thin glass, but broken things- broken glass, for instance- is still fixable, even if they've been broken a little bit before. Her heart is fixable. We'll make sure that we fix her heart as much as we can."

"But rest is up to her." Bree nods her head slightly, burying her face in his shirt, and he sighs, running his hand through her long brown hair. He can feel her tears on his shirt, but he ignores it.

"Yeah." He nods, "the rest is up to her. She'll pull through."

But Adam doesn't believe a word he says.

* * *

It's three days later, and Mia's condition is getting worse. She eats most of the time, (thank holy Hell for that,) she spends most of the day sleeping, she lashes out for no apparent reason, and she cries a lot, muttering a bunch of random words that don't make any sense to Adam, but it still scares him regardless.

Adam can already feel the promise he made Bree wither away into nothing and be ground up into dust.

He carefully watches Mia eat her food, which consists of a plate of plain salad and fried chicken and French fries and a glass of cold chocolate milk. The bags under her eyes are darker and deeper, and they look like the color of hot, sticky tar. Her blonde hair is still neatly combed and put in a messy bun. She looks a little bit thinner, but nothing too alarming, nothing that should cause panic. She's eating okay now.

But that doesn't mean she isn't well mentally.

Adam cringes at the thought that just ran through his head, mentally slapping himself. He's such an asshole for thinking that.

Chase grips her hand across the table, and he smiles weakly at her. Then he glances at Mr. Davenport, whose watching Mia carefully as well as he shoves a good sized forkful of chicken into his mouth.

"Mr. Davenport, can I…?" He motions to Mia with a nod of his head.

Mr. Davenport nods instantly. "Yes, you can."

Adam winces. Mr. Davenport is desperate to fix Mia, but he doesn't know how to. He doesn't know how to fix a broken girl.

However, Chase knows how to make her happy. They are boyfriend and girlfriend, after all. Chase knows what she likes. So Mr. Davenport allows Chase to do whatever he wants with her, as long as it doesn't involve anything inappropriate. (Chase blushed a lot at that one. His cheeks were scarlet red for about five minutes.)

Mr. Davenport doesn't care of mind if Chase kisses her cheek or her lips while they are sitting down at the table or hold her in his arms while they are watching a movie or pull her up onto his lap at random times. Mr. Davenport wants Mia to get better, just like the rest of them. They all want her to get better and as fast as humanly possible, but Chase only knows how to make her happy- or at least something close to it- relationship wise.

Chase kisses Mia's forehead and squeezes her hand gently before pulling her up onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist in the process, and he buries his face in her neck, giving her tiny kisses, tightening his grip around her waist.

Her sky blue eyes almost instantly glaze over like she's not fully there- if at all- and Addison lets out a muffled sob, tears welling up in her sea green eyes. She buries her face in her hands, letting out chocked sobs that are barely muffled. Her cries of agony make Adam's heart snap in half and then break into a thousand little pieces. Leo pats her back, trying to comfort the crying seventeen year old girl, but Addy shakes her head, a tear rolling down her cheek and onto the bright red chair she's sitting in, and she super speeds away in a blur of color and up to her room. Adam winces when he hears the door slam loudly, and the sound makes the room tremble a little bit.

He takes a small breath and continues to eat his chicken, but he's suddenly not hungry anymore. Which is weird. He's almost always hungry. But he's lost his appetite now. He sighs quietly to himself, and suddenly he feels warm tears stream down his face and down onto the floor. When did he start crying? He doesn't remember crying at all, doesn't remember feeling hot tears prick and burn in the back of his brown eyes.

He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and bites his lip to prevent any more tears from running down his face.

"I'm going upstairs with Chasey." Mia says softly, pulling herself off of Chase's lap and she grabs his hand before super speeding away up to her room. Adam can hear Chase yelping in shock from not being warned at all, and the gust of wind blows everyone's hair back, and Bree sighs gently as she smooths down her long brown hair. He hears Mia's bedroom door shut gently. Tasha blinks and runs a hand through her hair.

Adam verbally sighs and quickly finishes the rest of his food before taking his plate over to sink and washing it, placing it in the dishwasher before wiping his hands with a towel.

Bree gets up as well and places her plate in the sink, wrapping her arms around Adam's shoulders and super speeding up to her room, dropping down onto the bed.

Adam's arms wrap around her waist, and her head rests on his chest again.

She sighs and kisses his cheek, smiling slightly at him.

He moves her hair out of her face and kisses her fully on the lips passionately, keeping his lips there for a few seconds, pressed against hers firmly. He breaks away from the kiss after a few seconds, staring directly into her eyes. Words aren't needed to describe how much he loves her, how much she loves him.

She cups his face again and kisses him softly. "Can you turn off the light, please?" She asks him after she pulls away, getting under the covers of her king sized bed.

Adam reaches over and turns off the light.


End file.
